Modern large block cave mines require a significant time to develop and a very significant early investment. Both of these factors make their financial success in terms of net present value extremely sensitive to the speed at which they can be brought on stream. Deep cave mines require shaft access and the development of this shaft access forms the initial part of the mine development and therefore is directly on the project critical path i.e. until the initial shafts are completed no other underground development activity can be commenced.
After the initial shafts have been sunk, tunnels can be launched from the shafts in an appropriate pattern for block cave mining and the material excavated in the tunnelling operation transported to the surface through the shafts. The shafts must be equipped with a material transport system capable of removing material excavated during tunnelling and subsequently from the operating mine. Conventionally this system is installed after the shaft sinking operation and before tunnel launch which causes significant delay in the mine development project. By the present invention, such delay can be avoided or much reduced by establishing a material transport system within the shaft during formation of the shaft and using that system for transport of material excavated during the subsequent tunnelling operation.